Judicael Corentin
Judicael Corentin(17 Jasdrus' Watch 349/2A - 2 Maeve's Blessings 383/2A) is the first King, and second ruler, of Corentin. He was a terrible tyrant, who led the kingdom into a period of great chaos with his poor management. He is also noteworthy for his role in accidentally ensuring the survival of the Church of Calariah's Light. Early Life Judicael was the only son of Sari Corentin, first Queen of Corentin. He was groomed to rule from a young age, and taught how to control his mother's dragon. This lifestyle lead him to be spoiled, and the looming fact that he would become king allowed him to extort others for what he wanted. He abused this thoroughly, and was a prolific womanizer. As he got older, he also began to build up a court from his mother's old advisers, as well as those he trusted, and come 368/2A, he inherited the throne. Early Rule Despite taking the throne, Judicael was not completely free to rule as he wished. His mother was close to the Prophetess Melina Arnel, who held an equal amount of influence to the king. As such, Judicael spent his early years of rule passively, indulging his whims, and preparing to make his move in the future. When his mother died in 374/2A, Judicael surged into activity. He went immediately on campaign to the west, securing the lands he had coveted. It was during this time he took a concubine in the form of his religious adviser, Lillian Townsend. After several months on campaign, he returned to find the Prophetess had died. This led to a power struggle within the church. Judicael backed Lillian's bid for power, and she ultimately succeeded in purging her opposition, becoming the new Prophetess. After the power struggle came to an end, Judicael began a new campaign to the north. This campaign was more successful overall, however during one battle Lillian was captured. Judicael burned the offending clan to the ground, keeping only a few members Lillian favored as slaves. This decision solidified the opinion of him as a tyrant. Humiliation of the Church For the next years, Judicael found himself unable to campaign. The clans that he visited surrendered, having heard of what happened before, and soon the Corentin Kingdom had expanded to take up much of what is modern Arnellia. Without campaigns to interest him, Judicael retreated into decadence to pass his time. He was unquestionably cruel, and firmly opposed to the Church of the Mind's Light. As such, he regularly made a point of publicly humiliating Prophetess Lillian, and desecrating that which was considered holy. It was during this time that Lillian gave birth to two sons, Judicael's heirs. The Northern Threat In 382/2A the first Corentin contact with trolls was made. This took the form of a small troll war band marching into Corentin land, and raiding one of the small towns that had surrendered to Judicael. Judicael was elated at the presence of new enemies, and promptly marched out with his armies to engage the troll army. His armies engaged, and easily overpowered the troll war band. Sensing an opportunity, Judicael pushed on into the jungle, to hunt down and exterminate the troll threat. His initial invasion was successful, wiping out several troll tribes. By 383/2A, the conquest was going exceptionally well, and so Judicael took another step to secure more lands, with the intention of settling the land he had cleared. He invaded deeper into troll territory. There he encountered a great troll hero, who battled with Judicael's dragon, and slew it, and then Judicael.